


An Ode ( To What Could Have Been)

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: I can't carry on this ship but I'm glad I wrote for it, M/M, One Shot, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, ThankyouPussNHikingBoots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-14
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An ode to what could have been.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode ( To What Could Have Been)

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER - I do not own any such media from Hannibal  
> WARNING - this is the unrequited longing of a Hannigraham that could never be in the show  
> SPOILERS - this gives very mild but obvious hints to what happens in season 2 up to the end

If there was ever a man I could truly relate to, respect... love, it would have to be Will Graham. He was always someone who could sink under my skin, leave a wound or mark, proof that he had been there. They heal like all wounds do yet I do not wish those from Will to ever fade away, just as I hope those I inflicted upon him will do the same. In the beginning he was a chess piece, more regarded then others but a pawn all the same. Then I got to see more of him: his tenacity, resilience , some some of the many things that made him beautiful and unique. Eventually, he knocked away my hand, jumped off the board and became a player himself. How gratified I felt, being the reason for Will's rebirth into such a magnificent creature who steadily walked upon the border between life and death. That marvellous occasion when Will presented his assassin to me on my dinning room table I had to restrain myself; I felt such pride and...lust, something I had not considered ever feeling towards him ,yet I couldn't have imagined what fate had in store for us the first time we met in Jack's office. I developed such intense feelings for him, a longing I once entertained would lead to the end of my loneliness but might also be my downfall. I hurt him deeply to stake my claim, keep him in the dark, keep him to myself and maybe that was where I went wrong; I cornered him, took away precious things to him and said, " I'll stop the pain, I'll stop the torture, swear to stand at my side as I lead you further down the rabbit hole." Alas, even with all the hooks I'd sunk into his flesh he still did not belong to me but himself, Alana, Jack, and others. He had too much to lose and ultimately went against me. Perhaps if I could turn back the clock and do things differently then he, Abigail and I could have been a family, feasting upon our kills at the dinner table. So many things I wish could have gone differently but I shall move on as long as I have the capacity to follow along the stream of time. If there is one person I have come to regard above all else and shall never forget, it is Will Graham. An just as I know he will never forget me, our paths will cross again someday.


End file.
